


Wally meets Damian... THAN TO THE PARK!!!

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [11]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: This is just plain weird.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Dick Grayson Works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Kudos: 26





	Wally meets Damian... THAN TO THE PARK!!!

\--Wally's P.O.V.--

I sigh, bored out of my mind. The mountain was being renovated so no one was allowed to go near it, and my parents were gone on a holiday and I was stuck by myself, bored out of my mind. _Oh I know I'll go surprise Dick!!_ I think with a smile, as I grab my goggles and run down the house. I walk for a bit at normal speed, till I'm away from prying eyes, before running at full speed to Gotham. Five minutes later I slow down as I finally reach Gotham. I hum quietly as I glance around Gotham. Hopefully, now that it was day, the muggers and murderers that lurk in the alleyways of Gotham area asleep. After a few minutes of me walking around Gotham, with a lot of people giving me dirty looks, from rich snobs, I finally manage to reach the manor. I start to walk just a bit faster as I enter their driveway. _Damn how long is their driveway,_ I thought after TWO MINUTES of walking and still not reaching their front door.

"YESS" I cheer as I reach their front door before knocking on the door. I smile happily, expecting to see the face of an old kind butler named Alfred as the door opened. Instead, I got a small child that was the spitting image of Bruce; black hair and blue eyes. I stare in shock at the kid before me. _When the hell did Bruce get a mini him?_ I question mentally.

"You are Kid Flash, correct?" The kid asks curiously, after a few seconds of us just staring at each other. I have to admit that the kid's comment made me gasp.

"...." I stay silent, _How the hell does he know that I'm Kid Flas- oh right he lives with heroes, they probably told him._ "Yeah" I hesitantly replied.

"Grayson never shuts up about you" He comments, a small frown gracing his lips. _Wait, is he jealous? Why is Dick even talking about me? I mean I know we're best friends and everything but that doesn't mean he would talk about me does it?_ I frown as I stare at him, my eyes were wide after he had said that.

"DAMIAN WHO'S AT THE DOOR" A very familiar voice screamed from somewhere in the mansion. 

"Come find out for yourself Grayson" Damian, I guess, yelled back, before walking up to me. "If you hurt Grayson I will skin you alive and roll you in salt." He whispers in my ear before jumping back, looking as if nothing had happened.

"Yo demon whatcha say to ginger," Jason asked popping out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of me.

"None of your business Todd" Damian hisses at him before Jason nods quickly before walking forward to me.

"If you hurt my brother, I will kill me, and trust me when I say I know how to drag out someone's death for as long as possible" I gulp as Jason stands back a smile on his face, acting as if he didn't just threaten me. _What is with these people and threatening me, and why would I hurt Dick, we're best friends._ I frown as I watch Jason walk of. "See yah Walls" He yells over his shoulder, just as a thumping sound comes from above the railing.

"DAMI" Dick screams and I glance up just in time to see Dick capture his younger brother in a death hug.

"Grayson put me down, or I will kill you" Damian threatens, as he squirms in Dick's grip. "And it's Damian, not that absurd nickname." He adds, just as Dick drops him before jumping over to me.

"Hey Walls, whatcha doing here?" He asks in his usual cheerful voice.

"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON, GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW" Bruce yelled, and Dick slightly paled.

"Run" He yelled at me as he dragged me out of the house. I blink in shock as I fall towards the ground, catching myself just in time before I face plant. Righting myself I pick up Dick before sprinting off into the city. Once we reached an abandoned park I slow down and place Dick onto the bench, before collapsing down next to him.

"What was that all about?" I question panting slightly from having to carry Dick from the manor to here.

"I painted the batmobile pink and put flames on the side of the batjet," Dick says, chuckling slightly as he speaks. I laugh.

"Oh god, Bruce is going to kill you." I manage to gasp between laughter. Dick rolls his eyes at me, before tackling me to the ground. I groan as I slam into the hard ground. "What the hell!" I hiss at him, as I squint up at the idiot straddling me. A smirk plastered on his face. "Get off" I groan.

"Nope!" Dick replies cheekily. I glare at him before reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck, before quickly switching our positions. "Your no fun" He whines as he stares up at me. I snicker, as he pouts up at me.

"Come on!" I say grabbing his arm as I drag him up. "Let's go" I cheer, but stop when I hear a groan. I turn around and raise an eyebrow. "Dude what's up"

"Doesn't matter let's go" He mutters dragging me back to the manor. I frown at Dick as he drags me down the street, he seemed sad, almost disappointed? I smirk slightly, as I spin him around and place a gentle kiss on his lips. Almost instantly, he's arms snake around me as he kisses back.

"I think your brothers are starting to catch on," I whisper quietly in his ear after we break away. Dick smirk up at me before nodding behind me. I turn around only to instantly feel the blood rush from my head, for standing behind me was Jason pointing a gun at me, Batman and Red Robin aiming batarangs at me and Damian pointing his katana's at me. _Oh, I am so dead_.


End file.
